


this will go unacknowledged

by stopatme (orphan_account)



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: M/M, it’s pining folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stopatme
Summary: joey is attractive and chandler is decidedly Not Dealing With It





	this will go unacknowledged

Joey was honey-sweet, velvety seduction in motion- every step a dance, every motion seemingly choreographed in its beauty. 

 

Chandler pretends not to notice. 

 

(Joey’s magnetism is inescapable.) 

 

It’d be dangerous to acknowledge this, right? That’s the kind of thing that ruins friendships. He couldn’t possibly. 

...and yet, here he was. listening through the bedroom wall to Joey hooking up with the lady from that night’s bar. It’s lonely. But Ross is also presumably alone, so maybe Chandler’s solitude isn’t that bad...? 

 

The squeaking of the bedsprings a room over get louder. Chandler groans, and tries not to think about exactly what was happening over there. 

 

(A muffled moan slips through the wall.)

 

He fails. 

 

Everyone thinks Joey is attractive. It’s an objective fact, that most people wouldn’t deny- it just so happened that Chandler was the self-proclaimed king of denial.

 

So he won’t admit it. Not when Joey waltzes into their apartment after a long day, with his hair tousled, and wearing short sleeves that show off his arms ... 

 

It’s just an appreciation for aesthetics, really. 

 

The New Year’s Eve party is the next Incident. Chandler had sent Janice away, crying, and had no one to kick off the New Year with. His complaints were building and building, (a one-man cacophony of anxiety and desperation,) when finally-

 

Joey kissed him. Just like that. 

 

It was fast. A forceful peck, really- not much to swoon over. And to his credit, Chandler doesn’t swoon. He’s a man’s man. 

 

But if he leans into Joey a bit as they break apart, who’s gonna know? And if he can’t stop thinking about the smell of his aftershave mixing with Joey’s cologne... Well, that’s just fine. 

 

It’s just as well.


End file.
